My Little Kittens
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Somethings up with White Blaze and it's up to Ryo to find out what. Oneshot. This was just written out of the blue. Hope you like it. Enjoy. Please RR. I don't own Ronin Warriors!


**My Little Kittens**

Breaking through the ever green forest that surrounded the huge Koji mansion with its beauty and scents, White Blaze raced towards the back door of the house. It was now nearing sunset. The sky turning a beautiful sea of light purple and blue mixed with hints of gold and pink. Ryo had just opened the back door to go outside and look for White Blaze when he saw him trotting up the path.

"There you are buddy." Ryo stated bending down next to White Blaze and ruffling the tiger's beautiful snow coat. He scratched the tiger's ears. "I was getting worried about you." And with that said he opened the door and both he and White Blaze entered the home.

The next day brought along with it many promises to come. The sun rising out of the now waning dark sky protruded a mixture of soft colors to welcome life back into existence. The door, that was located to the back of the house, opened itself slightly. A small creak was barely heard as the door shut itself. The shadow that opened the door walked down the path and into the forest.

It was around noon when Ryo noticed White Blaze's absents. He searched the house, up stairs in his room and bathroom, the guys rooms, Mia's office, and all other little places that he knew White Blaze liked to stay at. Then he ventured down stairs and searched there, but there was no White Blaze to be found. "Wonder where he got to." Ryo mumbled to himself as he walk to the back door. He stood out on the porch and just watched the water on the lake ripple towards shore. Sighing, he took a breath and started his search for his now missing tiger.

But once again, around sunset the tiger made its appearance. Ryo was quite relived to see him. "White Blaze! Where were you today, huh buddy?" Once again Ryo crouched down near to the tiger and rubbed his ears. Purring quite loudly, White Blaze closed his eyes and gave a little tiger smile. "Well, we can't sit out here all day now can we." With that said Ryo turned around and entered the house, White Blaze trailing in his wake.

The next morning was a very wet and very sticky one. It seemed that the clouds that had threatened to burst last evening suddenly decided that that night was worth a good soaking. So it was with that, that Ryo decided that White Blaze must stay in the house as to not got mud and dirt all over Mia's new carpet. White Blaze was not to pleased by this. "I'm sorry but you know how upset Mia will get if you run all over her carpet and ruin it." Ryo stated as he made himself a cup of coffee. White Blaze just sat there looking up at his master with his eyes, every now and then, turning towards the door. "I'm sorry White Blaze, but I said no." and with that Ryo left. White Blaze not wanting to take a no from his master attempted to open the back door. Hearing the noise Ryo came waltzing back in. "I thought I told you no." White Blaze looked at him again with pleading eyes. Ryo sighed and thought to ignore the tiger. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of bologna.

Ryo was about to take a slice out to cook for breakfast when White Blaze jumped up and grabbed the pack of bologna. "Hey what do you think you're doing!" Ryo neared to shout as the tiger grabbed the pack and ran off. Ryo trailed after. They seem to have gone at it a good while, running about the house. White Blaze in the lead and Ryo trailing after. Thank goodness that he was because White Blaze just so happened to also hit every picture frame, every lamp, and every breakable item imaginable. _Well, if Talpa ever decides to come back I know I'll be able to catch whatever he throws my way._ Ryo thought amusingly as White Blaze once again hit a side table. "White Blaze! What has gotten into you!" Ryo screamed now getting very frustrated.

It wasn't until he caught that last picture frame from breaking that he realized he had opened a window to let some air in. White Blaze, using his senses to find where the crisp clean air was coming from, jumped out the window and down the path heading for the woods. Ryo, seeing this, grabbed his coat and went after his furry friend.

They went a little ways into the forest, Ryo following the big Tiger footprints in the mud. The sun's rays were now starting to penetrate through the trees of the forests. Then he just suddenly stopped. There in the middle of an open area, protected by some rocks was White Blaze, panting but laying down lazily and happy. Ryo watched as the Tiger's eyes met his. Then a little fur ball of some sort made its appearance on top of White Blaze followed by another. Ryo noticed that there were more than just those two. He approached slowly and peered over White Blaze. There was the smallest little kittens he had ever seen. There was a black one with green eyes and then there was an orange tabby with blue eyes. Ryo almost laughed for there between the two little kittens was a piece of bologna. Now he understood a little bit.

"So I see you made some little friends." he patted the tiger gently on the head. White Blaze just purred softly and let out a yawn. The kittens, sensing it was time for some rest, snuggled up next to the great beast and feel asleep. White Blaze then lowered his head and closed his eyes. Ryo not wanting to mess up the happy little family, tiptoed away from them and off to the mansion.

**Well, what do you think? I thought it was cute and had to write it down. It might seem a little boring to some but I enjoyed writing it anyway. This was my first time writing a one shot about White Blaze and an equally long time since I've even written a Ronin fic.** **I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Nova**


End file.
